


In war and in life

by Eminda



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other, any pairing with that gorgeous motherfucker, it doesn't matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eminda/pseuds/Eminda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once you invent a working tactic, you use it always</p>
            </blockquote>





	In war and in life

**Author's Note:**

> My angry response to every other author who decided to write amazing Levi as a sappy coward with fucking sapphire orbs.

Sometimes a person is unlucky enough to get the most important lessons straight after the birth, although Levi considered anything which helped him survive as an advantage.  
Having cool, calm set of mind, not being prone to panicking and being overall a well-made predator would forever stay in his list of ‘fucking useful things’.  
The intrinsic, inherited knowledge of what is right to do and what is right for him sure was another helpful lifesaver.  
So when faced with a bolt of knowledge that apparently he wasn’t immune to certain someone’s presence and needed to make sure his company was the most desired one, Levi acted as he always did - he didn't plan, he didn't give into stupid emotions or stupid fears of a stupid brain - he marched into that battle with canines and talons bared, deadly, precise. 

And woe is anyone who dares not to yield!

**Author's Note:**

> Who the hell are writing about, people? A 19-year old girl? “His cobalt orbs dimmed at the thought of losing…”  
> Bleh


End file.
